Carnivore
by Acetonperoxid
Summary: Malik was done for, at least, he thought so, but the screeching of tires suddenly gave him hope, a gun pointed to his head took it away again. In an apocalyptic world ruled by zombies having friends was a blessing and a curse and falling in love was the best and the worst. His battle for existence had only just begun...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Malik pressed his right hand in his side. His lungs were burning. He was out of breath. That's it, he was a goner. He was pretty much dead. Malik's fingers clenched around the weapon in his hand; no more ammo. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He heard their shuffling steps, the moans. Malik bit his lower lip. After all, he had survived a long time. Two years. Until three months ago, he had had his brother by his side. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of Rishid. His body began to tremble. Rishid still haunted him in his dreams. Every day he saw the pictures in front of him, as he shot his own brother in the head. Malik shook his head. No, it had not been his brother anymore. It had been a goddamn monster.

Malik pushed away from the wall. He had to pull himself together. He refused to die this easy. His legs trembled as he moved forward. Slowly. He wanted to save his strength for as long as possible. Restless, his eyes darted from left to right.

The streets were devastated, the concrete ripped, houses unkempt. He still held the gun. An important rule was: never throw away your weapon, at least not until you had a better one. He heard scuffed steps. Close scuffed steps. Too close. Malik began to run without looking back.

He needed a place to hide, or he wouldn't survive this day. And he needed ammunition or he wouldn't survive the night. His stomach growled. Damn! He had not eaten for days. No surprise that he could barely stand on his feet.

He stumbled into a side street and fell behind rusted dumpsters to the ground. The stench was unbearable, but it would hopefully ensure that the undead lost his trail.

He needed a plan. A damn good plan. And he had to find out where in the city he was and where the nearest gun shop was. In his escape, he had completely lost his orientation. Malik still wasn't quite sure how they'd found his hideout. He tried to analyze his last hours. Was it his fault? Had he become careless?

Malik hugged his legs tight to him. He wanted to sleep, but he mustn't. He had to find a safe place first. His grip on the weapon loosed slightly. His muscles shook and the nagging feeling of hunger became unbearable. Malik massaged his legs. Why did he have to endure all this?

Until two years ago his biggest problems were his grades and love. He lived with his siblings in a nice apartment, he had friends; his life was just wonderful.

Until the government was convinced that their nuclear weapons were still not good enough.

He himself didn't know the whole story, but something had gone terribly wrong. The radiation had contaminated everything within the nuclear laboratories and carried off the inhabitants, but the people didn't stay dead. Zombies.

He was in a fucking horror movie and somehow he hoped that he was the main character, because then he would survive. After all, he did bring all the criteria: he didn't drink, didn't take any drugs and he had no one to whom he could say, "I'll be right back." Oh, and he could only dream of sex. But that was not a Slaughter, but a fucking zombie movie. Malik had almost started laughing.

A noise startled him. His fingers clenched again around the weapon and his body tensed. He listened, but nothing moved. Had he imagined it? No! He had to be paranoid to survive here.

Malik stood up and squinted. The sun began to go down. Damn, he had to get off the road.

He heard noises behind him.

Startled Malik whirled around. How did the zombie managed to get so close to him? Reflexive, he struck it in the face with the handle of his gun and started to run. Malik ran out of the alley, but he didn't know which direction to face. He tried to keep a cool head. A whole horde of zombies was on the road. Panic rose inside him. No, no, he was not allowed to panic, because that would mean his death. His head had to stay focused. He would find a way out, he had always found one.

His survival instinct took over. Malik just wouldn't allow himself to get killed. He had to get off the road. He was far too easy prey as long as he was in the open.

Every step felt like knives were rammed into his legs. His muscles protested. He needed water, food and sleep, but he hadn't the time to pay attention to his aching body.

Suddenly, he thought he heard a different sound besides the disgusting noises the zombies made. The sound of an engine! Could he trust his ears? Hope budded.

With tires screeching, a jeep drove around a curve and mowed down some zombies. Shots sounded through the air. Malik laughed. Tears ran down his cheeks. Relieved, he ran towards the jeep, which came to a halt. Armed men and women shot the zombies and cleared the way for Malik.

A shot missed Malik's ear just barely and Malik went numb for a moment. He stumbled toward the shooter.

"Are you crazy? You almost shot off my ear," he yelled at him.

"Sorry, next time you are allowed to finish your chat with the zombies." The guy yelled back and fired again over Malik's head.

"Asshole!" With these words Malik collapsed into the arms of the man.

* * *

Malik blinked. His body got shaken. He lay on the back of a jeep and someone shouted commands. Someone gave him water. Malik didn't manage to focus his vision. He closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Malik jumped awake and was immediately pushed back on the mattress. He felt dizzy and he was breathing fast. He had a strong buzzing in his left ear.

"Calm down, you're safe," said a soft female voice, which sounded slightly muffled for Malik. Malik blinked a few times and turned his head. Next to him sat a young woman with bright blue eyes and brown hair. "How do you feel?" In response Malik's stomach growled. The woman laughed. "Don't move I'll get you something to eat."

Against their advice Malik sat up as soon as she had left the room. He looked around. Grey walls, barred windows. Where was he? In the room stood a rusty metal table and a broken chair, apart from the one standing next to his bed. He put his hand to his ear. Damn! That asshole had made him almost deaf.

The woman came back. In her hand she held a bowl, its contents steaming. "We only have soup, but it's better than nothing." She sat back down and handed him the plate. Greedy Malik sipped the soup. It tasted heavenly. He had never tasted something so good. It had been weeks since he last had a warm meal. A pleasant feeling spread from his stomach through his body.

"What's your name?"

"Malik." He turned down the bowl and rubbed his belly. "Where am I? Who are you? You saved me! Yes, exactly! I remember, you saved my life." Malik grabbed her hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The woman laughed. "Calm down. I'm Anzu and you're on a makeshift military base. Well actually, it's an old factory."

"Military?" Malik asked. His overall chance of survival had just risen many times over.

The loud slamming of the door against the wall made both Malik and Anzu jump. A man entered. He was wearing a camouflaged military uniform and from his neck dangled a dog tag; on the right side he had a gun. Malik immediately recognized him as the man who had almost blown off his ear. His lavender eyes gave Malik an once-over.

"Well, finally awake?" The man snapped.

"Mariku! He needs rest!"

The man named Mariku turned his icy gaze on Anzu. "Silence," he barked. "He can have his rest, when he's dead!" Anzu pressed her lips together. "I want him in five minutes in the conference room."

"Asshole," Malik growled as soon as Mariku was out of sight.

"Sometimes yes," Anzu said, "but he's a good leader. Without him I would be dead." She sighed. "Come on, it's better if we don't keep him waiting."

With trembling legs Malik got out of his bed. The world spun for a brief moment. Anzu supported him. "Are you alright?"

Malik nodded. He straightened his shoulders. Although every muscle in his body seemed to ache, he tried not to show it. Especially in front of Mariku he would show no weakness... at least not again.

"We have now checked this sector. There seem to be no other survivors. Tomorrow we will..." Mariku fell silent as Malik and Anzu entered the room. "Sit down!" He gestured to the chair next to him; Malik did as he commanded him. All eyes in the room were on him. Malik looked around nervously, but couldn't look at the other people more closely, because Mariku claimed his attention. "Name?"

"Malik."

"More survivors?"

"None that I know of."

"How long have you been in town?"

"Two years."

Mariku raised his eyebrows and looked at Malik. "Damn boy, how old are you? 12?"

"19!"

"How did you manage to survive this long?"

Malik stood up so he was at eye level with Mariku. "I can shoot damn well," he hissed. Mariku made a derogatory sound and looked Malik over again. "My brother taught me!"

"Where's your brother now?"

"He's... dead."

"Seems like he wasn't such a good teacher after all."

Malik tensed his jaw, his hands clenched into fists. He wanted to punch Mariku, but Mariku dodged his punch and grabbed his fist. "We'll see how well you can shoot, now sit down!" He pushed him back on his chair.

Everyone in the room had watched their dispute in silence. Malik crossed his arms over his chest and took a look around, while Mariku carried on where he had left off before Malik had entered the room. Besides Anzu and Mariku there were four other men and a woman present. They listened intently to Mariku's words.

"Anzu, grab the kid and put him under the shower. He smells like a whole bunch of wet dogs, and give him some new clothes."

Malik bit his lower lip. His cheeks burned with shame.

"Don't worry," Anzu said as they had left the room. "That's just the way he is. You get used to it."

Malik didn't respond. He was boiling. The buzzing in his ears caused him a headache.

"Here's the shower room. I'll get you some new clothes."

"Thanks."

Malik took off his clothes and threw them on the floor. Mariku was right: he really stank, and he didn't even want to touch his hair. It was disgusting.

Malik sighed relieved as he stepped under the shower. There was even hot water. His tense muscles relaxed a little. He wanted to never leave the shower again.

"Malik? I've brought you new clothes. Want to keep the old ones?"

"Burn them."

Anzu laughed and Malik heard the door closing.

* * *

Unwillingly, he got out of the shower, since his skin was already completely soaked. He wrapped himself in a towel and for a moment he forgot, in what a terrible time he lived.

Malik slipped into the ready set clothes: the same military uniform Mariku wore. "I don't even look so bad," remarked Malik and gave his broken mirror image a smile. Only the scuffed sneakers didn't fit his new outfit. Nevertheless, he didn't feel entirely comfortable. He lacked a weapon. Without it he felt naked.

He left the bathroom and looked around. On either side stretched an endless hallway. Malik turned in the direction which he had come from. He felt somehow lost and hoped to meet someone soon.

"Hey kid."

Except him.

Sighing, Malik turned around.

Mariku looked at him. "Well, do you feel comfortable in my underwear?"

"What?"

"Whose clothes do you think you're wearing? I'm the only one here who has your size. Now come with me, I'll show you around and introduce everyone to you."

Malik stuck out his tongue as soon as Mariku had turned his back on him.

They went back the way to the shower room and continued down the hallway.

"This," Mariku pointed at a closed door, "is the dormitory. Except for me, everyone is sleeping here."

Malik swallowed a sharp remark. He didn't want to step on the toes of his life-safer, even though he was an unsympathetic asshole, who almost shot off his ear.

"I want you to be together in the case that those undead bastards manage to come inside. There are also the weapons in here." He went on. "This is my room. No matter what, you can come by any time."

Malik raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect Mariku to be that caring.

They climbed a flight of stairs to the next floor. "Kitchen. We eat together. Canned food." Mariku shrugged.

They continued on their way and Mariku pushed a door to her right open. Two pairs of eyes turned to them as they entered the room.

"Hey boss, everything's quiet so far." Two boys, Malik guessed their age around 14, sat in front of several video screens.

"These are Mokuba and Noah, our little geniuses. They are responsible for the security system and keep it running. Guys, this is the new kid."

They welcomed him warmly, and then turned their attention back to the screens. Mariku led him back out to the hallway and up the next steps.

Malik shivered as they walked out to the roof. He looked around. Why had Mariku brought him here? Not until Mariku started talking to someone and even got an answer, Malik noticed the two men who were on the roof as well. They had sniper rifles at the ready. One of the men stood up, took off the night vision device and saluted.

"What's the situation?"

"Our darlings are particularly active tonight." A shot resounded through the night. Malik flinched in surprise and looked at the other man, who hadn't left his position and didn't even seem to notice them. "They are probably pissed off that we have snatched their snack from right in front of them." He grinned at Malik.

Mariku nodded. "The snack is called Malik." Malik shot him an angry look. "This is Jonouchi and that's Honda over there."

Jonouchi and Malik shook hands. "Just call me Jou."

Mariku took the sniper rifle from Jonouchi and handed it to Malik. "Have you ever shot with something like this?"

"No, but I'm willing to learn," replied Malik and grabbed the gun.

Jonouchi handed him his night vision device. The world turned green for Malik. He took Jonouchi's place and looked around. A wall was surrounding the property and there was a huge gate. The zombies were right in front of it.

"It's not that hard if you're used to dealing with weapons," said Jonouchi. He corrected Malik's position and gave him a quick explanation how to handle the rifle properly. "Just try it." Malik aimed and his finger tightened on the trigger. He winced slightly as the shot broke.

"Not bad." Mariku nodded approvingly. He was also wearing a night vision device. Malik had hit the undead in the shoulder. That was not fatal, but at least had thrown him on the ground. "With a little practice, I could use you up here."

Malik took off the night vision device and gave it back to Jonouchi. He rubbed his shoulder as he stood up. "The gate is electrified, but electronics can fail. I prefer having a few of my people having an eye on those bastards. The shooters get replaced every two nights, even though Jonouchi and Honda are my best men." He pushed open the door and they went back inside. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team tomorrow morning. You'll get your equipments tomorrow as well." He stopped before the door of the dormitory. "Any questions?"

"Since when are you in town?"

"For six days."

"And what are you doing? What's going on in the world?" Malik felt the need to talk and to be close to other people. He had been alone for too long.

Mariku sighed. "Come with me." He took him into his room and sat down on a chair by the window. A bit nervous, Malik remained at the door for a few seconds before he sat down on the mattress.

Thoughtful, Mariku looked out the window. "We search lot of cities for survivors and try to kill as many zombies as possible on our way. We are traveling for a month now. They say there are ships waiting for survivors to bring them to a safe place."

"How many are there? What about other countries?"

Mariku shrugged. "I don't think there are many survivors left. The Australians have sealed off their island and guard it like bloodhounds. Europe and North Africa are extinct. In the south, the zombies don't seem to be able to spread so well. It's the heat, I think. The Russians are doing quite well, I've heard. The Americans have blown up half of their country. More I don't know and the information is old." Mariku looked at Malik, who was staring at his knees. "We're just trying to get to the coast and save as much people as possible."

"How high are the chances?"

"Low. 10% maybe? I don't know."

Malik's stomach clenched. "That's not much," he said softly.

"It gets more difficult to find ammunition and food every day." Malik fell back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. "It's better not to think about it."

"It's a long way to the coast," Malik pointed out.

"Two weeks, when we would drive consistently, but with our stops it will take much longer. I don't want to leave anyone behind."

Malik raised his head. Mariku was not as bad as Malik thought he was. Even though he had almost shot off his ear, he had still saved his life. Malik closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt exhausted and he was trying to handle all the new information.

"You can sleep here if you want."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about that." Malik slipped out of his shoes and curled up on the mattress. From half-closed eyes he watched Mariku, who stared out of the window, until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Malik opened his eyes he didn't know where he was at first. His heart began to race. He fumbled for a weapon, but there was nothing.

"Malik?" Mariku was still sitting at the window, his legs placed on the window board. The sky outside was bathed in a delicate pink.

Malik calmed down. He was safe.

He sat up. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

Malik raised his eyebrows and then stood up. He went to the window. "Are they still there?"

"They are always there. They know that we are here and they're hungry."

"What happens if they don't get anything to eat?"

"They eat each other."

"And if there's nothing left?"

"I don't know," replied Mariku. "I really don't know." Mariku stood up. "Come with me. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

Malik followed the soldier into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, freshly squeezed orange juice, toast and egg, with bacon," Mariku replied sarcastically.

Malik gave him an angry look. He had really thought for a second, Mariku would be a nice guy, but he just turned back into the asshole he was before.

"We have old coffee and canned bread."

Before Malik could answer, Noah entered the kitchen. "Coffee ready yet?"

"Not yet."

Yawning, the boy sat down next to Malik at the table.

"How long does it take? I'm gonna fall asleep any moment."

Mariku put a can in front of him. "Don't get impatient."

"Oh! Canned bread! What a feast!"

Mariku gave him an annoyed look. Noah shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Take your coffee and get out."

"Yes Sir!"

Annoyed Mariku dropped into a chair and handed Malik a cup of coffee. Malik didn't dare to ask for milk or sugar. To be honest, he didn't even like coffee. "Are there times when they are sleeping?"

Mariku looked at him over the rim of his cup. "Of course. They aren't robots."

Malik pressed his lips together. A stupid question. It was for the best if he didn't say anything anymore.

"Ah breakfast!" Jonouchi rubbed his belly. "I was waiting for it half of the night!"

Honda came in after Jonouchi. Finally Malik had the opportunity to look at them properly. At first glance, it was clear that both men were professional soldiers. Malik wondered how many civilians were in the team.

"What's the plan for today, boss?"

"You're going to sleep."

Jonouchi grimaced. "How boring. I want to go outside."

"No, you're having another shift tonight. You have to rest."

"I am fit," grumbled Jonouchi and put a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I won't argue with you Jou. You will sleep and that's an order. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," grumbled Jonouchi.

"Good morning." Anzu walked into the kitchen and she wasn't alone. With her, the rest of the team came in.

"Very well," Mariku stood up, "you know Anzu already. This is Mai. Bakura. Otogi. Yami. Yuugi. That's the team. After breakfast meeting at headquarters. Malik come, you'll get your equipment now."

Malik drank the remaining coffee in a rush and hurried after Mariku. He tried to get the bitter taste out of his mouth, but he had to get used to it if he wanted to drink more than just water.

"Here." Mariku held out a gun. "It's much like your old one, only better. You should have no trouble dealing with it."

Proving, Malik weighed the gun in his hand. It was a good feeling to have a gun again. "Ammunition. Night vision device. Always have it with you. Let's see how you're doing today. Normally, you would also get a radio, but we don't have enough. It's hard to get this stuff." Mariku closed the box with the weapons. "Come with me."

The meeting room was empty. On the table still lay the maps of the city. Mariku had divided the city into sectors with black markers. Two of them were already crossed out. Malik sat down on the same chair he already sat the day before. He felt uncomfortable by the special treatment he got from Mariku. He hoped the others would come soon.

Mariku ignored him, but delved into the street map. His fingers ran along the lines and he muttered to himself. "We need a gun shop. Do you know any out here?" He looked at Malik quickly.

Malik leaned over the map. "Give me a second. It's been a while since I was in this part of town." He let his fingers wander. "If I remember correctly there should be one around here," his finger circled a few side streets, "it's quite hidden. I was there once with my brother as... everything started. I don't know if there's anything left."

"We'll see."

The door opened and the rest of the group entered.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" Mariku hissed at Jonouchi and Honda.

"Stay calm." Jonouchi held up his hands defensively. "We just want to hear what's going to happen today, and then we go to bed like good boys, daddy."

Mariku rolled his eyes. "We start with the new sector today. We proceed as usual. Malik told me there's a gun shop approximately in this area," he pointed at the map, "we'll take what we can get. Otogi, Yami, Yuugi, Bakura and Malik – you're the team for today. Mai and Anzu, you stay here. Any questions?" No one said anything, not even Malik, who wondered what "proceed as usual" meant. "All right, let's go."

Everyone stood up and Malik did too, but Mariku held him back. "Listen kid, the most important rule is: I'm the boss. Whatever I say, you're gonna fucking do it, no matter what problems you're having with me. We are a team and our survival depends on how well we work together. No solo runs. No heroics. Got it?"

"Got it."

Mariku dismissed him from his grip.

Malik was angry. What is this guy thinking? He wasn't a moron! Just because he had spent the last three months alone, he knew very well what teamwork was.

"Hey, Malik!" White hair. Bakura. "This way."

"Thank you." He smiled at him. "I thought I had to wait for Mariku again."

"You're our nestling now," Bakura said, laughing.

"Hey! I'm not the youngest here."

"But the new kid, and to be honest, Mariku wasn't giving me that much attention as I joined the team."

"How long are you with them now?" Malik ignored Bakura's hint.

"Three weeks or something like that. I don't know I've lost track of time." He pushed open a door. Malik smelled gasoline.

"All aboard. Let the fun begin!"Cried a black-haired man. Otogi.

Malik sat with Bakura onto the load bed of the jeep. Yami and Yuugi sat opposite of them. _Twins_, thought Malik while he gave them a quick look. Except for the eyes and a strand of hair they were as alike as peas in a pod.

Mariku jumped onto the bed. "Everyone ready? Let's go!" He hit the roof of the jeep.

The roller door before them opened noisily and the car began to move.

"Cock up your guns and blast those bastards away."

As soon as they were on the road, they had to follow Mariku's words immediately. They had to prevent the zombies from coming onto the property.

"Otogi" roared Mariku after the gate had closed. "Get going!"

Malik lost his balance and would have landed on his butt if Mariku hadn't grabbed him. Malik bit his lower lip. Great! He looked up, but Mariku didn't look at him. He was wearing sunglasses and staring forward.

Malik sat down next to Bakura, who grinned. "Stop it," he hissed at Bakura, but only caused him to grin even more.

It was a bright, beautiful morning and surprisingly warm considering it was mid-October.

"Guys, we've got company." Yuugis voice surprised Malik. He had heard Yami talking before and Yuugis voice was the exact opposite. He sounded like a twelve year old. A twelve year old with two very dangerous firearms.

Malik looked around. The undead had noticed them, but they couldn't keep up with the jeep. Malik took the time to look around. It was the first time in a long time that he crossed the city without tension. It made him sad to see his hometown in this depraved state. Memories came to him as they passed shops which Malik knew. On his tenth birthday Isis and Rishid had given him a cake in the shape of a pyramid. They had picked it up at the bakery, which they had just passed.

He was rudely pulled from his thoughts as Otogi stepped on the brakes.

"All right. Back up the area. The gun shop should be in a side street. Teams of two: Yami and Yuugi. Bakura and Malik. Radios on. Word if anything is happening."

They jumped from the load bed.

"You know the place," Bakura said, and checked the radio, "let's do a bit sight-seeing."

"It's been a while," muttered Malik, trying to orient himself. Malik heard the sound of cracking bones and the noises the zombies make. He whirled around. Yami and Yuugi got in a fight.

"Don't bother, if they need help they give us a shout," said Bakura. "Now let's get going or otherwise Mariku will freak out and that could get very unpleasant. After you." He bowed slightly.

Malik stood at the entrance of a side street. The noises had stopped what reassured him. His senses sharpened up. He felt like he was traveling with his brother again, even though it was usually him who had given Rishid backing.

They moved slowly. None of them said a word. Malik listened to every little noise, which was not so easy, because one of the teams had encountered zombies again and Malik heard shots. Malik experienced déjà vu: the road looked familiar.

"I think it's..." but Malik couldn't finish his sentence, because the radio crackled.

Yami's voice was heard: "Help would be quite nice. Over."

They hurried back.

Bakura hit a zombie in its face with his gun and began to shoot. Yami and Yuugi stood atop of the jeep and had plenty of company. Mariku and Otogi reached them at the same time as Malik and Bakura.

"Where did you find them?" Mariku shouted over the noise.

"They came after us. Can we keep them?" Yami said with a grin while a skull was blast beside him.

"Only with muzzle! And only when they are house trained."

They did well against the undead, but Malik felt rather useless. The other mastered the situation sovereign, especially Mariku and Yami knew exactly how they had to deal with their weapons.

A shot exploded next to Malik's ear. Dead tissue splashed him in the face. Malik choked and looked up. Mariku stood with gun raised above him. The zombie fell to the ground. Dead for real this time.

"Do you want me going deaf?" Roared Malik.

"First of all, I want you to survive," Mariku replied coldly.

Malik's face burned with shame as he wiped off the zombie remains from his cheek. Now Mariku had saved him again (and almost shot off his ear again).

The fighting stopped.

"Has anyone found the store?"

Still angry, Malik started at Mariku while he replied, "It's over there." He pointed in the direction from which he and Bakura came before.

"Good. Let's go together," commanded Mariku and ignored Malik's angry stare. "Yami, Yuugi, rear cover."

They said nothing more until they reached the gun shop. The sign lay broken on the ground, the writing was weathered.

Mariku kicked the closed door, but it didn't move. Mariku repeated the kick. Cracking the door fell off its hinges. Dust whirled.

Mariku told them to wait and entered the building. He looked around, but found nothing but dust.

"Alright, you can come in. Yami and Yuugi you're guarding the entrance. I don't want unannounced visitors at this party." Critically he looked around. "There's not much left, but take everything you can find. Be careful that it doesn't interfere with your movements. You should still be able to run and shoot."

Malik packed his pockets full of ammunition. In between, he jumped a bit to test the weight.

"Ding, ding, ding! Jackpot!" Bakura shouted. He put a small box on the counter. Otogi, who was standing nearby, had to cough because of the raised dust. They looked into the box: hand grenades.

"That's what I call a real jackpot!"

"Guys! We get some visitors," said Yami and was already busy with aiming.

"Take the grenades and then let's get out of here."

Bakura closed the box and tucked it under his arm.

"They are not many," said Mariku, "back to the car, and then to the headquarters. We will continue tomorrow."

* * *

"Little going on today," Yuugi said as they sat down on the bed of the jeep.

"They don't get much to eat," muttered Bakura.

Mariku agreed. "They eat each other."

"Will there ever be no more of them?" Malik asked softly. Everyone looked at him and for a while no one answered.

"In the future maybe, but I doubt that we will still be alive then."

Malik looked at Mariku and said no more. He really knew how to crush someone's hope.

As they came close to the factory building, Mariku stood up and frowned as he looked around. "I don't trust the peace," he murmured. "Be prepared."

Otogi slowed the car down. The others now noticed the lack of zombies at the front gate.

"Where are those bastards?" Growled Bakura.

"Maybe it is too warm?" Yuugi looked up and shielded his eyes with his hand. The sun was high and the temperatures had risen as if it was summer again.

Malik's shirt stuck to his body.

"It's really warm today."

Squeaking the gate opened for them, and there was still no sign of the zombies. Nevertheless, their tension loosened not until they drove into the garage. Honda and Jonouchi came to meet them.

"Did you kill lots of wankers?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Mariku snapped at them.

"Calm down, boss. We are rested." Jonouchi grinned broadly, but Mariku wasn't happy.

"After a meal you go back to sleep!" His tone made it clear he wouldn't tolerate any backtalk, but Jonouchi wasn't deterred. He kept talking to Mariku, telling him he had slept enough. Honda followed them silently and Malik wondered whether he could speak at all.

Malik winced as Bakura put his hand on his shoulder. "Hungry?" Malik nodded. "Let's see what Anzu made for us. How did you find your first outdoor trip?"

Malik shrugged. "I've had many outdoor trips in the past."

"How long were you alone?"

"About three months, maybe four. I don't know." He shrugged again.

"That's pretty impressive. I couldn't have done that. My father is in the military, I was never alone."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know. I... think so. He sent me with Mariku. He wants me to get out of here."

"Do you think we can do that?"

Bakura took his time before answering. "I have resigned myself to the thought that I might die, but," he grinned, "before I do, I'll meet a super cute guy and fall in love one last time. I'm not going to die before that happens."

Malik smiled. At least not everyone was as negative as Mariku. "I'm sure you will."

They walked into the kitchen. "Hey, there you are," Anzu greeted them. "Sit down; otherwise you won't get any more canned ravioli."

"Oh hey, no soup today, yeah!"

Malik let his gaze wander over everyone present; almost the entire team was assembled; only Mariku was missing.

"Come on Malik, sit down! I'm starving!" Jonouchi pointed at the free spot next to him.

"I'm not hungry," said Malik and walked back out of the kitchen. Actually, he was hungry, but the feeling to sit together with all those people frightened him somehow. It was too much for him. He wasn't surrounded by so many people since two years ago. He felt uncomfortable in their presence. In addition, he still had the ammunition and two guns in his pockets and belt.

* * *

Uncertain, he stood before Mariku's door. He didn't even know if Mariku was in his room. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked.

"I've never seen someone knocking on this door."

Malik winced. How could Mariku even sneak up in those boots?

"What's up?"

"I still have the guns and stuff in my pockets."

"Put it in the boxes in the bedroom. I will sort it later." He looked at him for a while, because Malik didn't move. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." Critically Mariku raised his eyebrows. "Besides, you're not eating either."

"Touché. Want to come in?" Malik followed Mariku. "How's your ear?"

"Oh, the whistling sound in my left ear fits perfectly with the one in my right ear. If you continue like that I'll be deaf by the end of the week."

Mariku shrugged. "If you would be more careful, I wouldn't have to shoot in your direction."

Malik gritted his teeth. Asshole.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm really not hungry."

"Sure, and Jonouchi and Honda sleep when I tell them to. What's wrong? "

"Nothing." Malik looked to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was you knocking on my door."

Malik pressed his lips together. Damn, Mariku was right. Nevertheless, Malik didn't want to talk to him. He didn't know whether he should like him or not. Malik stood up and left the room without another word.

Sighing Mariku looked after him.


End file.
